


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by DamateKureru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M, Salaryman Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamateKureru/pseuds/DamateKureru
Summary: Akaashi and Kei have been boyfriends for quite a few years and now they are living together in a small Tokyo apartment. Akaashi works a boring job at some boring company and Kei still calls him Akaashi-san.





	1. Feeling Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just me venting my frustration because of the utter hotness of this summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this can get one person to smile than that would make me very happy :)

Everyone always said that Akaashi was the more beautiful one of the couple but if you asked him then he would never say the same. All these people just never took the time to look more closely at the blond and were repelled by his biting sarcasm. But if you stick around for a while, break down the walls around Kei then you will find one of the most beautiful humans on this earth.

Looking down at the blond who was sprawled on the couch, absolutely relaxed and open Akaashi couldn‘t help but think these sappy thought. He was happy that the other couldn‘t read his mind because if he could then Akaashi would have been kicked out of the apartment several times before. But maybe Akaashi wasn‘t as subtle as he thought he was since the small smile on Kei‘s face and the mirth that danced in his eyes showed that he had a pretty good idea about what Akaashi was thinking.

So noone could fault Akaashi for finally giving in to the pull that he felt earlier and he slowly leaned down towards his boyfriend while the plastic bag in his hands slowly glided through his fingers. His gaze zeroed in onto those plush lips that always were pretty and moist because of Kei‘s lip balm addiction. They formed such a pretty smile and Akaashi wanted to feel it against his own and he was so close to it when two hands cradled his head gently. They brought him a bit backwards so that he could look into the honey gold eyes of his lover.

„What exactly do you thing you‘re doing, hmm?“ murmured Kei as he rubbed little circles on Akaashi‘s cheeks.

„Claiming my welcome kiss. Don‘t you think I deserve one?“ Akaashi wondered if it would seem to eager to lean into the soft caresses.

„Maybe you do but do you think you can control yourself?“ 

But then why deprave himself of something good? So he nudged himself more into the hands on his cheek.

„I have a pretty good self control. Thank you very much.“ His lover just chuckled and began to tuck some strands behind his ears. With that he purposefully brushed against the shell of Akaashi‘s ear, one of his weak spots. The black haired man shuddered.

„Oh really? Normally I would agree but you seem awfully needy today.“ Akaashi just hummed, content to have his lover‘s hands all over him. Kei focused the other‘s attention back to the conversation as he looked him straight into the eyes.

„Why don‘t you take a shower, huh? You‘ll feel so much better afterwards.“

„I‘ll also feel better if I get my welcome home kiss. And my good day at work kiss and my before dinner kiss.“ Now even Akaashi could hear the pout in his voice. If others could see him he would be embarassed about his behaviour but the only one to witness this side of him was Kei and Akaashi was totally fine with being weak for him.

„But think about me too, will you? Do you really think I want to kiss an old salaryman who stinks of sweat?“

„Well, you love that stinking salaryman so I guess, yeah, you would want to kiss him“ as much as he enjoyed the soft caresses on his face Akaashi found some new determination to get that kiss he so desperately wanted. Why did his boyfriend have to be so complicated? He pushed forward again to reach those oh so kissable lips.

At this the blond finally gave up. He let the hands glide from Akaashi‘s cheekd towards his neck and now pulled the other towards him instead of pushing him away.

„Well, I guess I do“ Kei murmured against the lips now pressed on his. Because of their position it was far from comfortable to kiss like this. Akaashi‘s back had started hurting somewhere in the middle of their conversation and as their faces were upside down their lips did not fit together perfectly like they normally do. So as much as Akaashi wanted, deepening the kiss was out of the question but soft kisses were just as rewarding. Feeling the warmth of his lover seep into himself through his lips was still one of the best sensations in his life. It didn‘t travel all the way to his toes anymore like it used to but the warmth settled somewhere in his body and in his heart.

When he pulled away Akaashi couldn‘t keep the grin from his face. Because no matter how needy he sometimes got in the end his lover had never been able to say no to him. 

„So and now you go and shower, you old man.“ That smirk on his boyfriend's lips should have been illegal.

Pecking the other one last time Akaashi pulled away quickly and made his way to their shower. Because if he stayed any longer they both knew he would just stay there forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now I'll mark this as complete. Maybe I'll add a chapter later, maybe I won't. Let's see what the future may hold for these two ;)
> 
> If you don't want to leave feedback here on AO3 I've created a [Google Form](https://forms.gle/GTPhjhyFBzgtnUX16) you can send me :)  
> <https://forms.gle/GTPhjhyFBzgtnUX16>  
> 


	2. Coming Home

The train was fully packed and Akaashi was pressed against strangers who stank of sweat and oily sunscreen. The Tokyo summer heat was unbearable even for him and he grew up in the city. He can‘t imagine what it must feel like for people who originally come from cooler regions of Japan. His boyfriend always dreaded this season the most as he was not only from Miyagi but also had a pretty fair complexion that got sunburned very easily. That‘s why they both invested in an apartment with very good air conditioning and Akaashi couldn‘t wait to arrive in the cool domicil they have built for themselves. These thoughts were the only thing that pushed him through the throngs of people inside the station and the humid air that hung between the streets. He made a short stop at the nearby konbini to buy some ice cream and immediately opened a lemon popsicle before tackling the last minutes of his walk home. Normally, the way home would have taken him only 15 minutes but time seemed to stretch itself when it‘s hot because today it took him a little bit longer. And objectively it wasn‘t that much but after boring paperwork and even more boring office politics Akaashi needed every moment he could get to recharge.

After what felt like two eternities he finally reached the door of his apartment and now the only thing seperating him from is sanctuary was his own door. His hands were a bit sticky because of his popsicle he already finished so he licked the remaining drops from his hand before he fished his keys out of his back pocket. After some fumbling he got the door to unlock. A cool swish of air greeted him and made him shiver because of the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. Akaashi welcomed the feeling and quickly went inside to block the heat out for the rest of his day. Placing his shoes in the genkan he yelled a quick „Honey, I‘m home!“ into the apartment but got no response.

" _Maybe Kei got his headphones on again_ ", he thought and walked towards the living room. The sight that greeted him there melted all the tension of his workday away. Tsukishima Kei was lying on their old and battered couch with his knees bent so he could use them as a bookrest. But the best part was the short little pair of short pants that he decided to wear. They were more then a little old maybe dating back to their high school days because they didn‘t really fit Tsukishimas‘s build anymore. He would never be caught dead wearing them out in public because they way they rode up on his thighs left very little to the imagination. But it seemed they were deemed appropriate as lounge wear and Akaashi was forever grateful. His boyfriend‘s long legs were fully on display and you could even take a peak at the blue underwear the other was wearing. And as the pants were too tight for boxer shorts it must be a pair of Kei‘s panties and that sent his mind straight into overdirve.

He couldn‘t even do anything against it, as if there was a magnetic pull he walked towards the couch. When he stood right next to it his boyfriend still didn‘t give him a proper reaction. Akaashi wouldn‘t call himself an attention seeker but that his boyfriend ignored him still irked him a little bit. He coughed to draw some attention to himself.

„I‘m at a really good part right now. Give me just a few more seocnds.“ came the reply. 

„Is your book really more important than greeting your boyfriend?“ asked Akaashi and tried to keep the pout out of his voice. People often told him they could never place his expressions but one of his boyfriend‘s specilities was it to intuitively know what Akaashi was feeling.

„Don‘t pretend as if you wouldn‘t do the same if the roles were reversed. Just give me a minue, ok?“ The tone might have seemed harsh if you didn‘t know Kei as good as Akaashi did. But one of Akaashis‘s talents was to intuitively know when one of his comments was malicious or not. That was one of the reasons why they have managed to stay together for as long as they have.

But still, as much as Akaashi appreciated a good book he appreciated his boyfriend more. So he hit the plastic bag with the already melting popsicles against his boyfriend‘s head to get his attention. Gently, of course. Anything other would result in more stress than Akaashi was willing to deal with.

With an annoyed sigh Kei finally put his book down and looked up at his boyfriend: „Sometimes you really are as needy as a little child.“

Happy that he could finally gather his lover‘s attention Akaashi looked him in the eyes and said: „Honey, I‘m home.“

Kei just rolled his eyes and huffed out a concealed laugh. „Welcome home, Akaashi-san.“

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to leave feedback here on AO3 I've created a [Google Form](https://forms.gle/GTPhjhyFBzgtnUX16) you can send me :)  
> <https://forms.gle/GTPhjhyFBzgtnUX16>  
> 


End file.
